


Dateline: New Beginnings

by Divinae



Series: Dateline [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter has priorities. He's an Alpha with a newly bitten wolf.Will Stiles keep him on his toes?First up, the fine art of body disposal.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dateline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Dateline: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a fan of the title, but frankly couldn't come up with a better one. *shrugs* oh well.
> 
> It takes place directly after the last part.

Peter cleaned up dinner as Stiles spoke to his dad. He hated that his beta, his mate, was crying, but he knew everything would be okay.

Training Stiles would be different. Before they were just members of the pack. The younger man was on a whole nother level. He was beta to his Alpha. He held his heartstrings being his mate. 

He agreed, they needed time to get to know each other as individuals. He didn’t think it would be a hardship. The limited time he’s been around the other man has piqued his interest more than anyone has ever beforehand.

“Yeah, dad. Love you too,” Stiles sniffled. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Stiles dropped the phone on the fake marble countertop.

“Okay, first things first, how are you feeling overall,” he brushed his hand against Stiles’ cheek, leaving his scent behind.

“Overwhelmed,” Stiles confessed as he sat on one of the bar stools. 

“I’m sorry that this is a lot to take in, but I promise it will be all okay,” Peter reassured him.

Stiles opened his arms and Peter glided in wrapping his mate up in his arms. The beta rubbed his cheek against Peter’s naked chest and rumbled. He smelt content.

“Why do I feel this way with you, I don’t know you but I feel a connection with you,” Stiles pondered. “Is this a wolf thing?"

“It’s because of your wolf. You are my beta. My first beta. You’re wolf instinctively feels safe and protected with me,” Peter answered as he rubbed his calloused hands up and down Stiles’ lean back.

“But I feel this attraction to you too, like part of me just wants to push you down and ravish you, but I’m not going too,” Stiles mumbled. His hot breath tickled. “At least not yet…”

“Well, I wasn’t going to start with this, but I guess we should,” Peter broke the contact and sat opposite of Stiles.

He explained how he knew upon first seeing the younger man that he was special. He talked about wolf instincts and mates. That their wolves know without a doubt they are meant to be together. But it doesn’t mean the human side has to agree.

“Consent is sexy,” Peter added.

“So, like would you have saved me if I wasn’t your mate,” Stiles mumbled after a minute looking dejected. He purposely looked over to the deep porcelain farm sink.

Peter hated that sad look and wanted to swipe it off his face.

“Yes. Even if the attraction wasn’t there. I liked your spirit. I have witnessed a lot during my… stay here.” Peter closed his eyes. Less than 24 hours earlier it felt like living in Purgatory. The Alpha took a deep breath.

That’s over now.

“You were brave and headstrong. Even as you were dying, you didn’t give in to Theo. You saved me and I saved you in return. I’m sorry your only choices were being like me or death.”

The Alpha wondered if Stiles’ answer would have been the same if they weren’t in a dire situation.

“Okay, well I’m happy I’m not going crazy with lust and this isn’t just a werewolf thing. It’s a you and me thing. Because dude, I don’t know if I could handle feeling lustful towards everyone,” Stiles shuttered.

“No, and even though we are mates, we aren’t mated. I gave you the bite for a beta, not as a mate. That bite goes on the wrist, right here,” Peter reached over and lifted the left arm and tapped at the pulse mark on the wrist sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.

Peter grinned as a strong scent of arousal spiked. He released the arm, “But first, we have more important things to do first. I need to give you a crash course on werewolves and this world. Then we need to work on you and your wolf working as one, but honestly, you seem to be handling it pretty well thus far.”

Stiles smirked and puffed out his chest. He loved puzzles and this one just happens to be real life and he was the main piece.

“What about the dead body,” Stiles inquired.

“Yes, that asshole, I need to dispose of it. You can stay here if you want,” Peter gave his mate an option. “That’s next on the list.”

“Hell no, I’m all in. Let’s take out that trash,” Stiles cracked his neck and headed towards the stairs. “Plus, I’d feel better once he’s no longer in this house. I keep thinking he’s going to come up those stairs and attack us.”

It was a bloody mess when they entered the basement. Stiles gagged and fought back the urge to vomit.

“Oh my god, what the hell,” he took a deep breath through his mouth, pinching his nose closed.

“Aww, yes the sense of smell. Honestly the best way is to just dive in. After a while you learn to ignore or breathe through your mouth,” Peter added. “Just like with sounds. You learn to focus your attention and make everything else like… white noise.”

He’d long learned to ignore them being down in that basement for months. He did dry heave a few times at the beginning of his imprisonment. Peter clapped his hands, “Okay first lesson, unclamp your nose.”

Stiles grunted but did as he was told.

Peter explained the scent of ammonia was piss, the copperly-acid scent was of blood. The older the blood the stronger the acid scent became. He continued categorizing different scents within the basement alone. 

“You know what bleach smells like, it dulls the scent of old blood but not completely,” Peter finished up. 

“Okay, it’s gross, but if you survived this so many days then I can do it for a few extra minutes,” Stiles straightened his shoulders and looked down at their torturer. 

Theo’s body was in two pieces. 

“Whelp, he’s dead,” he asked as he walked over to pick it up.

“You seem okay with a corpse,” Peter squinted his eyes at the lithe man.

“Hmm, oh yeah. This isn’t the first dead body I’ve seen. My dad is the sheriff, and has been a cop for years. I’ve been known to listen to the scanner and show up ya know. Plus, my best friend’s mom is a nurse and he and I have snuck in the morgue before… you know curious minds and all. Anyways, why should I feel bad, I mean the man did kill me. If you didn’t save me I’d be just another one of his dead victims.” Stiles shrugged as he brushed off the dust off the head.

Peter stared at him with his mouth agape and laughed. “You are truly amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah… so Mr Alpha of mine, what do we do now,” He slided up next to the handsome man.

“Well, we are going to burn him, then mix in some salt. Then we dispose of him. I’ve seen too many things come back to life and I’ll be damned if I’m not taking all precautions with this son of a bitch,” Peter growled as he hefted the rest of the expired body over his shoulder. 

They made their way up stairs and out the back door, “I already checked the perimeter, it seems we are alone at least five miles around us.”

Stiles tossed the dirty head in his hands and gagged a little when an eyeball popped out. 

The backyard was large and the grass was thick and green. The landscape around the house had been untouched and overgrown. Out of control bushes covered the windows to the house. 

There was a large wooden shed, with a sniff, cedar. It had two front doors that reminded Stiles of barn doors.

About thirty feet from the woods and forty feet from the shed was a big fire pit. Plastic chairs covered in dirt and algae surrounded the expensive looking pit. It was circular and made out of bricks, at least four layers high. There was a mixture of river pebbles on the ground on the outside as extra protection. Off to the side was a large black box with a lid on top. 

“So, how do we do this,” Stiles asked as he sat in one of the chairs. 

Peter informed him to sit back and watch. He jogged over to a box and lifted it up, pulling out some old newspapers and other fire starting supplies. They burned the head first. The fire sizzled and crackled. Peter suggested that Stiles breathe through his mouth.

“Burnt flesh, isn’t something you want to experience, I know…” Peter sat next to his beta and explained how one time, his nephew’s crazy ex burned down their house. The lunatic didn’t take the news of werewolves well and decided it was her duty to eradicate them. They were all asleep when she started the fire. She had spread gasoline around the house and threw a fire bomb through the living room window.

“Oh that’s horrible, what happened,” Stiles was on the edge of his seat chewing on his nails. 

One of Peter’s brothers had fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken when the fire bomb crashed into their home. He raised the alarm and the adults scrambled to get the kids out. 

“There were humans and wolves,” Peter’s eyes glowed red as he growled. 

Peter had run back in and got burnt as he saved his brother’s little girl. 

“Did you get the ex-girlfriend,” Stiles asked as his leg bounced up and down. 

The fire popped as it started to quiet down.

“Yeah, she was so scared she ran off into the woods,” Peter had a feral grin on his face. “She was screaming for help, but ended up tripping down a ravine. Her neck snapped.”

Stiles sat back and gasped. 

A part of Peter is glad she died, but another part of her wanted to go to jail, so he could have visited her as often as he wanted… to keep the fear real.

He sent Stiles in to look for a bucket or two as he took a long thick stick to poke at the dying fire.

Stiles came back with two black buckets. 

“Here, I found them in the basement. It looks like that stuff around your prison,” Stiles dropped the buckets down and wiped his dirty hands on his sweatpants.

As he glanced up Peter was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. His mouth was gulping like a fish and he dropped his stick beside the pit.

“Um, are you okay dude,” Stiles looked behind him and didn’t notice anything. 

“How are you touching that, that’s mountain ash. It’s not possible,” Peter choked out. He reached out to touch it and was forced back with an unseen barrier. “It’s real. It smells real too.”

“Um so what’s mountain ash,” Stiles asked. 

“It’s one of the few things that can be used against werewolves, heck not just us, a lot of supernaturals. I was only able to help you with Theo, because the knife broke my barrier. When it circles a wolf, you can’t break it,” Peter breathed in deeply.

“Oh, so like,” Stiles tapped the side of the buckets and tilted them out making a complete circle around him. 

“What are you doing,” Peter yelled. “You can’t break it.”

“First off dude, you can’t touch it, right,” Stiles stated as he tossed the empty buckets outside his confined space. 

Peter gripped his hair and started to pace. 

“Come at me Alpha,” Stiles motioned and Peter growled and ran full force only to be knocked backwards.

“Huh, I really thought you were joking,” Stiles hummed as he tapped his finger to his chin..

“What are we going to do now, you idiot,” Peter fell to his knees and tears leaked out of his eyes.

Stiles sighed and called him the idiot and held up his two fingers, “We already know I can touch it. Also, If I am stuck with this so-called barrier, you or myself could break it by pushing an inanimate object through it. I mean my knife freed you right. So why not something else,” Stiles stated as if it was obvious. 

“I wish. But a wolf can’t… if the intention is to break it… it’s like the object is attached to our wolf and won’t work. Trust me. I’ve tried.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Stiles waved his hands about, “But that doesn't apply to me.”

He took an exaggerated step and exited the circle without an issue.

“See dude, I must be some weird werewolf cause my new other half had no problem at all. It kind of felt like warm water being doused on you.” 

Peter swooped in and lifted Stiles’ off his feet twirling around. Little growls escaped the Alpha as he nuzzled his mate’s neck.

“I thought maybe… I smelt ozone around you before but do you have magic,” Peter confessed as he set him back down..

“Magic is real,” Stiles shouted with glee. “That’s so fucking awesome.”

Then he recalled to Peter how he knew Theo had spiked his drink. How on the ride to the house, he knew his body was actively working it out of him.

“I do get sick sometimes, but never super sick and never lasts more than a couple of days,” Stiles confessed.

Peter asked if his parents seemed special in any way. According to his mate, the Sheriff sounded like your average human. 

“Well, my mom on the other hand had a mean green thumb. She could grow anything. She never got sick. Not until the very end of her life. She went downhill fast with no explanation and died. They said it was frontotemporal dementia but that never felt completely correct to me.” the young beta shrugged. 

“We’ll have to consult with my sister’s emissary, maybe he will be able to tell more,” Peter smiled. “Perhaps, she had magic too.”

Stiles was excited about learning more. He offered to clean up all the mountain ash in their temporary home. Though Peter nixed the idea of cleaning the buckets, the mountain ash would work better than salt to mix the ashes in. 

After Peter and Stiles were done with the burnt body and head, all that remained were ashes and pieces of bones. Peter was able to crush up the bones easily with his hands and had Stiles try a few smaller ones. 

“Oh, shit,” Stiles had claws sticking out of his hands. “What do I do,” he gasped.

“It’s okay,” the older wolf encased Stiles’ hands with his own, “first calm down. Count with me to ten, taking a deep breath each time.”

Together they did the breathing exercise and afterwards, his Alpha explained about concentrating on his hands being normal again. After a few minutes, Stiles’ claws retracted. 

“Look, you’re a natural,” Peter grinned and gave Stiles’ human knuckles a peck.

They carried the buckets to a creek that ran through the forest and let the current carry away the ashes. They did a little bit at a time and took over forty minutes to flush all of it.

“The water actually works better than burying it,” Peter explained. Then they took their time back as Peter explained smells and scents and tested Stiles focusing on certain sounds.

He got about 7/10 right when Peter asked his beta to track a squirrel or a bird by scent and hearing. 

“You’re doing really well,” Peter commented, “Most new wolves get about 3 out of ten.”

Stiles' cheeks hurt as he was smiling so hard, “I just focus on it and imagine ‘seeing’ it and it’s like I can pinpoint it.”

“That’s fantastic, you make a wonderful wolf,” the Alpha brushed the back of his hand across Stiles’ neck.

Peter added, “Tomorrow is a new day and we’ll practice on shifting.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Chapter two is in the works and its about Werewolf transformation.


End file.
